Barney's Outdoor Fun!: The Movie! (battybarney2014's version)
''Barney's Outdoor Fun!: The Movie! ''(also known as "Barney's Let's Go To The Camp Out") is a 2000 film Barney Home Video (following Barney in Concert ''and Barney's Great Adventure) the first film was written by Mark S. Bernthal & Stephen White, directed by Steven Feldman, produced by Lyrick Studios & Good Egg Productions, and released by PolyGram Filmed Entertainment on March 2000 in the United States and Canada at the height of Barney's popularity. It is a remake of the [https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Barney_%26_the_Backyard_Gang ''Barney & the Backyard Gang] video Campfire Sing-Along, Season 1 episode A Camping We Will Go! (episode) and 1997 Season 4 Pliot Episode 1st Home Video "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (after Barney's Great Adventure). Plot On a outside to their and her friend are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll & Twinken, while believes Barney's "kids stuff" Barney his 1st movie from along with the friends go camping at Camp WannaRunnaRound: The Movie! that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore and learn all about the great outdoors. Then, later on, they have a campfire singing After a forest ranger visits the outside plays a trick for Barney & Twinken to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in, Danny decides he wants to become one too, but there's one big problem; Danny has Wishing to do something no one's done before an never visited a forest before. With a little imagination, Barney takes Danny and his friends, Robert, Emily, Kim, Jeff and Keesha,, to Camp WannaRunnaRound for a the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a hiking, camping, adventure Using the power of imagination and Keesha's love of music, Barney makes it nighttime out in all hear the crickets sing. Baby Bop's notices that his scales lighting up attracts lightning bugs, and that they aren't as scary as bugs recreate the insects' sounds apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug is so much fun, a special best, a special thing, Isn't it nice when you can be fun and sharing the outdoor then shows dream "Camping Trip is So Much Fun, I'm Not Surprise, After All Everday, is a Special Day, When we sharing it with the people I loves" which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "I Love You". Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with sitting right next to him, as the of them wink. Home Media The movie was released on VHS on December 28, 2000. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Twinken the Dream Maker (Voice: James LeBrecht) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Emily (Hannah Owens) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Oh, When We March #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Exercise Song #If I Lived Under the Sea #Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? (S. Winner) #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #The Duckies Do #A Hiking We Will Go #London Bridge #Pick Up Your Part of the World #Friends of Mine #BINGO #Scary Stories #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The first time Danny and Keesha appeared together. *Black Screen of Barney is Voice of Bob West, BJ is Voiced of Patty Wirtz and Baby Bop is Voiced of Juile Johnson from Barney's Great Adventure in Opening *The second appear of Twinken from "Barney's Great Adventure" is used *The Barney costume from "Round & Round We Go" is used. *The Barney voices from "Barney's Super Singing Circus" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Beach Party" is used. *The Baby Bop voices "Barney's Super Singing Circus" is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney’s Musical Castle" is used. *The BJ voices from "Barney's Super Singing Circus" is used. *Jeff wear a same clothes from "Be My Valentine, Love Barney" is used *Jill wear a same clothes from "Be My Valentine, Love Barney" is used *Danny wear a same clothes from "Round & Round We Go" is used *Kim wear a same clothes from "Barney's Super Singing Circus is used *Emily wear a same clothes from "Round & Round We Go" is used *Robert wear a same clothes from "You Can Be Anything" is used *The film's poster can be seen in the film Jersey Girl. *The film's premiere was held at Majestic Theater the same stage where Barney preformed that �� �� we did in our concert for 13 years before. *The only way to get the original widescreen / theatrical print on video is on the laser disc version. *Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1991, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *The First BJ Costume is Used. *Production for this video flim movie took place in November 1999. Filming Mistakes *During the song "BINGO", Barney's camping jacket becomes buttoned and unbuttoned. *As Baby Bop and BJ are leaving, a Colby, Billy (Tony Melson) and crew member is seen holding the dog before he comes into Baby Bop's arms. Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:2000 Category:Fake Barney Movie Category:Fake Barney in Other Media Category:Barney Summer Home Videos Category:Classic Collection